


《木叶高中之霸道总裁是我哥》

by UchihaJuyi



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaJuyi/pseuds/UchihaJuyi
Kudos: 8





	《木叶高中之霸道总裁是我哥》

宇智波佐助已经成了整个学校的焦点。  
佐助就读于一所名为“木叶高中”的比较普通的高中，所有的学生都过着从学校和家之间两点一线的普通生活，而唯独他宇智波佐助，不普通。  
这是因为他有个颜值逆天，智商逆天，又特别弟控的哥哥。  
宇智波集团是东京最负盛名的公司之一，又被称为团扇集团。从创始人宇智波斑到现在的董事长宇智波富岳，这个集团起码得兴盛了近一个世纪。宇智波富岳有两个优秀的儿子，其中之一是天才宇智波鼬，经常登上报纸，而另一个孩子就是默默无闻的宇智波佐助。  
实际上这样的状况是佐助自己要求的。  
他觉得哥哥很厉害，当然应该成为宇智波集团的下一任董事长。而自己普通地上完高中大学，找份普通的工作成为鼬的陪衬就好。  
所以佐助隐姓埋名，故意跑到离家几条街远的木叶中学上学，没人知道他也姓宇智波。  
“这种普普通通的日子就很好。”宇智波佐助如是说。  
然而，宇智波佐助近来的生活变得不平凡了。  
  
宇智波集团就两大竞争对手，一是由志村团藏带领的名为“根”的集团，只可惜前段时间因为团藏绝症死掉了，该集团自然就人走茶凉了；二是千手集团，这个集团原由千手兄弟管理，可惜其中之一作为大哥的千手柱间沉迷于赌博，后来把家产输个精光后就和宇智波斑共同去乡下养老了。作为弟弟的千手扉间虽尽职尽责，然而耐不过后继无人，千手集团自然也就没落了。所以，宇智波集团称霸东京，没有了竞争对手，鼬的工作自然也不怎么忙了。  
富岳看着自己的大儿子为了公司筋疲力尽，特意为他放了很长的假期，可是鼬却觉得无所事事，好不自在。  
“退休”之后的鼬就开始了在家照顾比自己小五岁的弟弟佐助的生活，然而宇智波佐助不平凡的生活就开始了。  
  
中午，班级里所有人都围在佐助的桌前，看看他带了什么饭菜。结果，当佐助打开饭盒的一瞬间，不要说别人的眼睛闪闪发光，就连他自己也惊艳到了。  
散发着香味的爱心形状的番茄，丝毫挑不出来瑕疵的煎蛋，旁边还坐着几个精致的木鱼饭团，让别人好不羡慕。  
鸣人把自己的饭盒递过来。“佐助，我说你伙食什么时候变得这么好了。”然后不满地看着自己饭盒里糊了的饭菜和切得极丑的鸣门卷。“我说你看在咱们好几年的兄弟情义上赏给我个饭团吃吧。”  
一旁的小樱倒是很不客气地踩在鸣人的运动鞋上。“鸣人你呀，好意思向佐助要饭吃，揍你哦。”说完亮出了自己的拳头。  
“小樱你不要这么凶得嘛。”鸣人抱着自己吃痛的脚。“真的很疼诶。”  
佐助没理会他们俩小小的闹剧，只是把两个饭团默默放进了鸣人的饭盒里。  
“给你，吊车尾的。”  
“诶诶诶诶！佐助你什么时候变得这么好了！”说完大口咬了佐助递来的饭团。“佐助你母亲的手艺太好了吧！你太幸福了呜呜呜呜！”  
看着鸣人那种一副好吃到哭的表情，佐助对天翻了个白眼，有这么夸张吗？虽然哥哥做的饭确实很好吃了……  
这么说来，好久没有吃到鼬做的饭了。  
想到这里，佐助就准备吃饭了。结果筷子还没碰到番茄就听见了旁边一众人的哀嚎声。  
“佐助君，我也想吃……”“我说佐助你这么大方，我吃一个饭团你不会介意吧！”  
佐助默默地把筷子收回来。点头表示同意。  
一瞬间，佐助就发现便当里只剩下一个煎蛋和一粒米饭了，那动作快到他都没看清。  
看来，中午只能吃这个了……  
  
宇智波佐助没想到中午经过那场刺激，下午放学还有个等着他的，更大的惊喜。  
他一出校门就看见了那辆红色的跑车，车牌号自己再熟悉不过了。  
鼬看见他出来，很贴心地下车为弟弟开门，那样子就像个绅士一样。  
与其说是个绅士，还不如说是个帅得逆天的管家。佐助在心里吐槽。  
佐助只好忍受着所有人怀疑和八卦的目光，忐忑地上了跑车。  
那是他第一次亲身体会到什么叫“踱步”。大概这个词语现在用来形容他再合适不过了。第二天，在佐助预料之内的事发生了。  
他登上了“木叶高中论坛榜”，而且领先了所有的话题，成为了TOP1，阅读和点击量让佐助感到头晕。  
“木叶论坛”实际上是木叶高中的学生自作主张在贴吧建立的一个论坛基地，主要以爆料木叶高中的名人轶事和八卦新闻为主。一向高冷的佐助对这种论坛极其不感兴趣，可是由于班上人的讨论，他也略知一二。在昨天晚上回家后对鼬千叮万嘱不要他亲自来接自己之后，就睡着了。没想到第二天划开手机就看见了鸣人发来的信息。  
鸣人：佐助你快看啊啊啊啊啊，你上论坛榜了，还是第一！话说你不会真的被包养了吧。  
什么？！包养？！佐助承认他第一眼看见鸣人发来的信息之后是懵逼的。  
可能是刚起床大脑充血不足的缘故，佐助就坐在床上保持一动不动地姿势整整呆坐了半个小时。直到鼬来敲他的房门。  
“诶？佐助今天起得很早啊，其实再睡一会儿也没什么关系的。”鼬进来的时候还不忘贴心地端了一杯水放在佐助的床头柜上。“今天早上想吃什么？我去给你做。”  
“哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“我……我好像被包养了……”  
“嗯？佐助你是不是还没睡醒？”  
“哥我真的被包养了啊啊啊啊。”说着佐助还不忘打开手机里的论坛帖子递给鼬看，然后整个人都扎进鼬的怀里。“怎么办啊……都怪你……”佐助的鼻涕眼泪都蹭在了鼬的睡衣上。  
鼬向下不断翻着手机屏幕，看见那篇帖子里分析了佐助被包养的事实，还附上了一张图片——鼬开着跑车去接佐助的照片。  
这人用了匿名，同时还起了个醒目的标题——惊！高冷冰山男佐助竟被宇智波集团内定继承人包养？！  
鼬继续向下划着屏幕，看见帖子下面无数的评论。  
“真的假的……最燃佐助平时很爱装酷但这种事果然还是做不出来的吧……”  
“没想到佐助竟然是这样的人？！”  
“佐助平时还很好的一个人啊……中午还大方地分给我们饭团吃来着……”  
“楼上这你就错了，你就不想想为什么佐助的伙食突然变好了吗？图片为证，我支持楼主。”  
……  
鼬看了看，懒得再往下翻了。评论里褒贬不一，但大多都是好奇佐助是怎么“高攀”到宇智波鼬这一角色的。  
鼬打电话给公司的程序员止水说；“我现在就把链接发给你，你立刻给我查出来到底是谁干的。”  
“喂，我说，鼬你使唤人这么理直气壮的吗？”止水在电话那头调侃道。  
“立刻，情况紧急，回头请你吃饭。”  
“包在我身上。”  
鼬抱着怀中的佐助，捏捏他的鼻子。“佐助，不要理他们。”  
佐助抬起脑袋，此时仍然保持着那种暧昧的姿势。  
“我既是你男朋友还赚钱养你，也算是某种意义上的保养了吧。”鼬弯起眉眼。  
“但我们还差最重要的一个条件，肉体关系。”

实际上这种感情佐助一直藏在心里十八年。  
那不是兄弟之情，是恋人之情。  
现在的他已不再是天天跟在鼬屁股后面叫“哥哥”的少年，俨然成为了大男孩。  
鼬能感受到佐助在他怀里的分量。  
“真的长大了啊，佐助。”鼬本想说给佐助听的，但话到嘴边又咽了下去，嘴唇只翕动了一下。  
鼬对自己缺失在佐助人生中的时光而感到遗憾。  
从小被称为天才的他是常人无法比的优秀，在父亲的引导下顺利跳级，升入名牌高中、大学，然后顺理成章地进入公司，步步高升。然而他却忽略了一直跟在他身后的弟弟。  
所有的道路都不是他内心的选择。  
其实，他也曾怀有对佐助别样的感情，却也从没有说出口。可是现在他想重新为自己做决定。  
“既然你是这么想的话……那就让我们完成肉体关系吧。”

鼬给佐助的老师打了电话请假。名义是佐助在去学校的路上不下心摔倒了，很严重。  
“现在你放心了吧，我们可以开始了。”  
鼬把佐助压倒在床上，手伸进佐助的棉质睡衣。佐助能够感觉到鼬的手在自己的后背来回游动。  
鼬的手停留在最柔软的部位，捏，那种柔然的触感不禁让他感叹佐助这段时间内胖了不少。  
鼬没有褪下佐助的睡衣，因为他的睡衣太过宽松，所以鼬非常不客气地把脑袋伸进佐助的睡衣里，佐助腹部隆起的样子像是个孕妇。  
鼬衔住佐助胸前的红缨，用力吮吸起来。佐助只觉得胸前的疼痛如闪电般传入他的大脑中，那种刺痛感里有种别样的感觉。  
好像是爱意和激情。  
才没多久，佐助就脸红得不行，体温越发升高。“哥哥，我渴，想喝水。”  
“不行哦，只有表现乖的孩子才能喝到水。”  
鼬的手很不安分，在佐助的线裤里脱掉他的内裤。他感觉内裤里有片湿润。  
“佐助真的长大了啊，不仅是精神上的，还有肉体上的。”  
说完，鼬就坏心眼的把手指探进佐助的甬道。  
少年的私密之处很是紧致，鼬前进的手指受到了阻碍。  
“哥哥……疼……”  
“乖，佐助，忍着点，一会儿就不疼了。”  
“嗯……”  
佐助的小穴不断分泌出来的粘液成为了最好的润滑剂。随着手指的逐渐增多，佐助能感觉到下体的肿胀感越来越明显。  
“还……还不够……我想让哥哥进去……”  
鼬感觉到自己下身的勃起，可是他有良好的自我控制力。毕竟，他知道这份爱情，是兄弟的不伦之恋。  
如果公布的话，那根本就不是“包养”能够澄清的了。  
佐助现在浑身都没有力气，毕竟没吃早饭，昨天的午饭也没怎么吃。但是他还是用手去解鼬的裤子。  
“哥哥……”  
少年独特嗓音的喘息声在鼬耳边不断回响。  
鼬的意志力在佐助面前土崩瓦解。  
“真拿你这孩子没办法啊……”  
此时鼬的裤子已经被佐助褪去，佐助看见了鼬的尺寸，在感叹之余咽下一口口水。  
“我进来了，佐助。”  
鼬把佐助的睡裤褪下，可初经性事的佐助紧闭着双腿，只有小佐挺立着脑袋。  
“乖，佐助，放松点，不会疼的。”  
佐助听话慢慢把腿松开，鼬才得以看见少年柔软的、紧致的部位。  
这现在也许是他的炽热的最好的归宿。  
鼬将龟头顶在佐助的穴口，迟迟不肯进入。  
佐助轻轻地踹了一脚鼬的大腿，表示不满。  
“佐助，你这是在欢迎我吗？”  
鼬笑了，笑得很好看。可是在佐助眼里他现在就是个只会勾引又不上套假装玩玩的猥琐大叔。  
佐助纤细的腰动了动，表示默许。然后鼬一次性进入，完全没有了前戏那般的柔情。  
“嗯~”  
佐助将腿搭在鼬的肩膀上，方便鼬进入他最柔软的深处。  
佐助猛地缩紧甬道，鼬的精液如数射进了佐助的体内。“真是不乖的孩子啊。”鼬把佐助额前的刘海拨弄到一边，然后慢慢从佐助的身体内不舍地离开。  
“这回是真摔了，大概明天才能去吧。今天就好好休息吧。”  
鼬贴心地为佐助换了睡衣。自己清理完毕后准备出门买食材给佐助准备午饭。  
鼬在门口穿鞋的时候电话响了，手机屏幕上显示着“止水”两字。  
“鼬你可真行啊，那帖子明明是你发的吧，还让我大费周折查了好几遍。”  
“对，怎么了？”  
“你还问我怎么了？解释一下吧，你为什么要那么做。”  
鼬刻意压低声音，确保卧室的佐助听不到后才开口。“我早就想公布我俩的关系了，这种方式不仅鞥达到我的目的，而且还给了我一个机会。”  
“机会？什么机会？”  
鼬回想着刚才身下人的表现，不禁笑出了声。“就不告诉你。”  
说完挂断，开门离开了。  
那头的佐助听见关门声，心里暗暗不爽。  
好不容易成年对此事耿耿于怀。然后各种想上了哥哥均以失败告终。结果最后被反压坐实“包养”？  
这用来形容佐助的内心再合适不过了。

第三天，佐助在课上揉了揉还没恢复好的腰，后桌的鸣人一看立刻投来关心。“佐助，昨天摔得不轻吧，鼬哥有好好照顾你吗？哦，对了，忘了告诉你，现在鼬是你哥的事全世界都知道了。”  
？？？？佐助激动地站了起来，一不小心又闪到了腰。  
“嘶——”佐助疼得倒抽一口冷气，宇智波鼬你等着！


End file.
